


Mazmama's NSFW Prompted Drabbles

by Zysri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zysri/pseuds/Zysri
Summary: Prompt: Sleep that became something more. Perhaps a heated dream that follows into waking, or the other way round. Too tired in reality, only to find themselves more than ready to go in dreams.





	

The fade shatters into light, cold morning air rushing to his lungs. Solas' eyes adjust in time to watch Lavellan lower herself onto him.

"I was dreaming of you," she admits quietly. _Of course_ she had been, he had been there, too.

She is facing away from him, poised, and glances back over her sun-kissed shoulder. Her eyes are bright and hungry - reminding him once again just how beautiful, and dangerous, she really was.

She rolls her hips and all there is turns to fire and liquid. Solas surrenders, hands that were usually so steady grip her with trembling fingers.


End file.
